


Bio!Parents AU Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Miraculous Ladybug, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Bio!Parents AU, Jack gives birth to male!mari, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	1. Bio!Parents Jack and Ianto from Torchwood

[ ](https://tmblr.co/Zx-Wyi2jvMgz7)

  * First off…Ianto lived, Jack was able to use the teleporter device to take him away before the creature was able to poison the building
  * As well as Owen and Tosh never died, they are very much alive and end up together, you can’t take this away from me. nope you cannot
  * A few things happened and Ianto became somewhat immortal like Jack
  * After all that finished The Doctor came back with Rose and invited them to travel
  * After a while Jack and Ianto got married and had a honeymoon on a planet that never rained on
  * Which kind of led to Jack getting pregnant 
  * Since he is of course, an alien that can get pregnant when there’s no rain
  * The planet they had their honeymoon at caused anyone born there to have a blue tint in their hair by a little
  * The Doctor and Rose visited the couple and were excited for them and sent them presents
  * When the baby is born, they see it’s a male and are of course very ecstatic
  * They name him Marin Gray Owen Jones-Harkness, Jack giving Marin his younger brother’s name to remember him, and Ianto putting Owen’s name to remember him too
  * Owen is very touched at the baby boy having his name
  * The Doctor and Rose were there to watch the birth and well…they both cuddled the baby a lot while Jack slept off his exhaustion
  * Jack and Ianto notice that baby Marin has Ianto’s eyes and nicknames him Blueberry
  * Ianto and Jack go back to Cardiff and are happy to see that Gwen gave birth to a baby girl named Anwen
  * Of course the little girl is older than Marin by a few months
  * The first time Ianto and Jack realized that Marin took after Jack was after he accidentally gave himself a cut in the cheek when he was 1 year old and both got worried before they noticed it healed itself
  * Marin grew up loving both coffee and tea
  * He also liked to wear suits like his papa (Ianto)
  * Ianto taught him a bit of Latin
  * He and Edwin are friends that love to play hide and seek in the Torchwood base
  * Owen accidentally is the one to teach him to curse which ends up with him getting yelled at by Ianto
  * Gwen babysits for them whenever they want “Private” time
  * Rhys of course loves to tell Marin stories about the some of the adventures that he got to witness with Gwen, especially the one of when they realized that Gwen was pregnant
  * Martha and Mickey babysit when all of them are too busy with work
  * So of course, Marin knows about where Martha works at
  * John once came to annoy Jack and Ianto but ended up being overprotective of his ex-lover’s son
  * When Jack and Ianto brought in a Weevil and it was nice to Marin
  * When Marin is 7 years old they move to Paris because Jack and Ianto want a change in scenery
  * Marin is homeschooled for a bit until he’s 10 years old
  * When he meets Chloe he is kind of interested because surprise surprise he’s a flirt like his momma
  * Chloe was a blushy mess when the bluenette bowed and kissed the back of her hand
  * They become friends somewhat and she sometimes makes a face when he mentions Cardiff
  * He tries his best to not get hurt around people, he’s a little clumsy sometimes
  * When everything starts with the Miraculous he gets the Cat Miraculous and much to Plagg’s amusement, instantly tells his father and papa about what is going on as well as the rest of the team
  * He goes by In Exitium Cattus which is Latin for Cat of Destruction
  * Adrien get’s the Ladybug Miraculous
  * Speaking of Adrien, when he finally enters school he instantly gets a huge crush
  * He gets a huge crush on this pale, sky eye colored boy who wears suits with a pink tie and messy hair
  * With one small smile and a wink and he’s a blushy mess much to Chloe’s amusement
  * Plagg freaks out the first time Marin dies in front of him
  * It was after the team finally take him to take down a Weevil
  * The poor thing was scared and attacked Marin 
  * Plagg of course understood what Torchwood did and what it stood for, but he was panicking as he watched Marin bleed out in a dark alley
  * **_Because this is his kitten and what can he do? Oh kwami he needs Tikki, where’s Sugarcube? His kitten is hurt! He’s bleeding, oh kwami what can he do?_**
  * He’s weakly purring in the bluenette’s hair when he hears a pained gasp and he gives a soft cry when Marin sits up
  * The whole team run into the alleyway that they tracked down thanks to the tracker that Tosh was able to put on Marin’s phone
  * Ianto is horrified at how his son was left, his suit torn up and such
  * Jack however, was worried about how his son would feel since this would be his first time ever dying
  * But Marin just wakes up sore before smiling at his huge family and reassures them that 
  * Plagg hugs Marin’s neck and nuzzles him before asking many questions because he’s so confused
  * _**How? And why? His kitten shouldn’t be able to heal himself outside of the suit other then if Mr. Bug used a Lucky Charm to fix things**_
  * That’s when the whole team, with the help of The Doctor and Rose explain to the poor little Kwami on what is going on and how Marin isn’t too hurt
  * Marin comforts Plagg and now the poor thing tries to be careful around Marin
  * Plagg still prefers camembert but after a while he becomes used to either tea or coffee
  * Although, Tosh does bring him a few slices of cheese that she’s able to snag every now and then
  * Jack and Ianto once came to drop off Marin to school when he was younger and a few people tried to bully him about him having two dads, but Chloe put a huge stop to that
  * Someone asked Marin once if he was adopted, but denies it saying that Jack gave birth to him
  * Which just makes a few people confused
  * Alya never actually becomes friends with Marin because Marin can quickly see that Alya would do anything to become famous
  * Nino and Nathaniel are the only ones to befriend the trio 
  * Sabrina is kind of their friend as well
  * Adrien believes that the Cat Miraculous is able to let In Exitium Cattus heal himself when he’s hurt
  * Everyone in Paris has seen In Exitium Cattus be severely hurt and heal quickly as he could
  * Marin may be a flirt but he is just like Ianto when flirted back, he becomes very flustered and blushy as well as shy
  * Marin does get a crush on Mr. Bug, but he keeps it very professional because he knows he needs to keep everything serious
  * Alya catches in video for the Mr. Bugblog of In Exitium Cattus being stabbed in the stomach with a huge sword and then of him healing which led to people respecting the duo even more and a bit worried for the Cat hero
  * The team help Marin try and figure out who is Hawkmoth 
  * Which leads to the team finding out how Adrien is being raised 
  * Gabriel meets Marin and his dads which leads to Gabriel somewhat spectacle of the family 
  * People know about Torchwood of course and Andre was told that they were above the Government which of course led to him being careful in how he used his power
  * Marin met Jagged by saving him from a Weevil and the rock star was intrigued by the team
  * Marin had to use the memory erasing device on Alya a few times
  * Once Lila comes, Marin just ignores her because he knows aunt Tosh will just make a folder of all the lies and send them to her mother which just leads to Lila being expelled because Lila had caused the class to bully Marin’s friends




	2. Bio!Parents Superbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a some what bio parent for you, only the bio parents don't know. Okay I bet your asking what? But what if Sabine or Tom know lex lurthor and are his friends. After trying for some time to have a child they learn they cannot. Que lex stepping in to help them he does so by makeing them a clone child like super boy from young justice. Only she has 4 parents Tom and Sabine and Wonder woman and Batman or Superman ( your pick)

  * Tom knew Lex when they were younger
  * He was there when they got married
  * He even got them the bakery as a wedding present
  * They were 30 years old when they told him that they couldn’t have children
  * He confided that he could help them, told them that he could get the DNA of Bruce Wayne and Superman to make a child
  * He had already made Connor, who had escaped of course because of Young Justice
  * But that was like…6 years ago
  * They agreed, they were desperate for a child
  * Mari looks more like Bruce but with a hint of blue from Superman’s hair
  * Her name is Marinette Beatrice Clara Dupain-Cheng on her birth certificate, but Lex put her down as Marinette Beatrice Clara Kent-Wayne which was agreed upon the three
  * Marinette looked to be 13 years old when she was “born”
  * She has a few of Superman’s powers
  * She can fly, and is bullet proof
  * But she also has Bruce’s famous batman glare when angry
  * They of course are in America when this all went down and went back to Paris telling their friends that Marinette had grown up in America because her biological grandmother had taken custody of her since Sabine was 17 years old when she had Marinette
  * They lie that she was homeschooled
  * Lex learned better and had her be a smart cookie
  * She’s very social like Clark
  * She doesn’t receive a miraculous because Superman is allergic to magic and so is she
  * Does not stop her from dressing up in a batman like superman outfit
  * It’s an all black outfit similar to Kara, but has a dark pink stitching, she wears the bat ears, she thinks it’s cute
  * This was when 5 months passed by when LB and CN came into light
  * It was 3 weeks since she was born really
  * This causes Superman and Bruce to hunt down Lex who tells them the truth
  * Marinette is 6 weeks old when her biological parents come and explain what happen
  * She’s sad but happy
  * She has an older bro!
  * Connor is confused
  * So is the rest of Young Justice
  * Because this tiny little thing is more sunshine than her brother
  * Connor is overprotective
  * So is superman and Bruce
  * Marinette isn’t that into making friends other than with Nathaniel and Marc
  * Damian is kinda shocked before a bit hostile until he realizes she’s technically a fucking newborn
  * They all call her baby girl or baby bats
  * Which annoys Clark
  * Of course Sabine and Tom know she helps LB and CN
  * Her superhero name is Superbird (idk)
  * She does kinda get a long with Adrian
  * Turns down dates bc she’s technically a baby so….no
  * Lex…may have made another clone with the Riddler and The Penguin (Gotham show versions) to make Luka
  * Who is only a week older than Mari
  * Let him look 15 years old
  * He may have made him so Mari could date him
  * Possibly
  * Maybe
  * Mari does end up crushing on him really




	3. Bio!Parents Eurus and Moriarty from Sherlock

  * Eurus gets pregnant with Moriarty’s child the day he comes to visit
  * Mycroft found out she was pregnant two weeks after Moriarty’s visit
  * He, of course, monitors Eurus throughout his sister’s pregnancy
  * He keeps it a secret from his parents and Sherlock
  * When the baby is born he freezes seeing her have blue eyes
  * Somewhat similar to Sherlock’s
  * Her name is Mae Rinatte Jamie Eartha Holmes
  * He gives her to a couple that worked for him
  * A french baker and his wife who was Chinese
  * Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng
  * He gives them a fake birth certificate with the her name being Marinette Eras Dupain-Cheng
  * They move to Paris, France but he monitors them
  * She’s 4 years old when Sherlock realizes about Eurus and he and John realize about Marinette
  * All 3 go to Paris and see the bakery
  * They’re shocked to see Mae not acting any way like her mother
  * The truth is told to her when she’s 6 years old
  * Sherlock loves his niece and teaches her the violin
  * She grows to look eerily similar to Eurus, but has the facial expressions of Moriarty as his hair too
  * Perhaps a bit of his attitude as well
  * She’s very eerily smart thanks to her uncles
  * She likes to wear dress shirts and jackets with a nice skirt
  * Has a pocket knife from uncle John that his husband demand he give to her
  * She’s a mix of her bio!parents and her uncles
  * When Lila comes around ajd tries to bully her with the help of the class, Eurus finds out and escapes the mental asylum to teach them a lesson




End file.
